They found out!
by dramatv
Summary: After Chris-crossed the sisters and Leo learned that their neurotic mysterious Whitelighter was actually half witch, seriously that should have enough hints for them, wasn’t it? A Chris!Revelation fic.
1. Oh my

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed otherwise Chris would be mine!

Summary: After Chris-crossed the sisters and Leo learned that their neurotic mysterious Whitelighter was actually half witch, seriously that should have enough hints for them, wasn't it? A Chris!Revelation fic.

A/N: This is just my little idea for how they found out about Chris's identity, cause I seriously think that after they knew he was half Whitelighter-half witch it became so obvious..and it was before the Prince Charmed episode so it was before they treated him so badly like no return, just a little mistrusted that's all. After all they still helped him in the Bianca incident.. not bad. So I hope you guys enjoy my story!

Chapter 1 Oh..My..

 _"I can't tell you the truth, but not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell without the future being changed to much."_

Chris's word echoed in the sisters' and Leo's mind, they were still standing in the attic after the crazy incident with Chris went into the future and back. None of them knew what really happened, because as usual, their neurotic Whitelighter put out his favorite line: future consequence and kept his mouth shut.

Piper swore that if she heard the damn future consequence one more time, she would blew Chris's ass back to the future, whatever horrible thing waiting for him there like just now. But in her mind she knew she won't do that to him, they just saved his life by giving his powers back from whatever dangers. He's a nice young man if they didn't count the lies and secrets. She knew all he wanted do was protect Wyatt. But damn it, why couldn't he just tell them the truth? How much consequence will have since it was about her son? And how are they suppose to trust him with her son if he didn't even tell them the whole truth?

The sisters and Leo realized that this Bianca incident was the most close to Chris's past and vulnerable emotions. They'd seen him hurt and heart broken. Most importantly, they were surprised to learn that he was in fact half witch.

Phoebe knew his sadness just now because of Bianca's death. Poor him, his fiancée had to be death to caused him that amount of sadness and ..anger? This was the closest time that she could read a bit of Chris's emotion minus when he was uncoucious. Was he angry with whoever in the future that caused his fiancée's death? But who is it? Why can't he just tell them? At least expressing emotions was nothing to do with the consequence, she sighed and shook her head.

Paige was still a bit shocked in the half witch fact, what did Chris said? _"Part witch, part Whitelighter, just like you Paige." No wonder he can't heal,_ Paige thought. Part of her was happy that finally someone was same "species" as her, well apart from baby Wyatt of course; but part of her had so many questions. Who are his parents? Are they secretly fell in love while one side still had wife/husband just like her's? Was his born had to keep in secret like her? Was he raised by normal human family? Paige knew all these could just answer by a single revelation, _Yeah right, like he would._ Paige huffed. She was still upset about Chris lied to them about it. How hard could it be just to tell them he's witch too? Her head didn't want to handle this whole mystery.

Leo was trying to think through all these events to find pieces of Chris's true identity, or at least his intention. He knew that he was good and not evil, that he really was here to protect Wyatt. He was the one that said despite all the lies he still wanted to save him from future. He didn't forget all the goods and helps he had done.

Over past few months since Chris come from the future, Leo knew him enough that he's just a boy, Whitelighter or not, _and now witch,_ he added. He still not 100% completely trust him with his family but at least he won't stalked him, threaten him, or hit him anymore. He was just a boy from whatever future trying hard to save the world. Although he never know the whole truth but he could see the boy was putting a lot of affort to it. Everytime he saw him he was either standing in front of the Book of Shadow taking notes or at P3 working something or couldn't sense him because he was in the underworld. The boy seriously needed rest and relax for a bit, especially now that they knew he's half Whitelighter only. That means he's a mortal, he's really just a boy and this stress could eat him alive.

 _That also means he was really dying or could die during the Binaca thing._ Leo shivered to the thought, he had never thought that before. Seeing him in such pain with the chest wound that he couldn't heal was already frighten for Chris's life for the first time since they met.

The four of them stood still in the attic, unable to think what to do next. Nobody said a word, all lost in their own thoughts. Finally, the empath among them couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright I know you all thinking about Chris so let's just say your thoughts out loud, instead of slowly killing my head." Phoebe groaned.

"Sorry honey, we didn't mean to drown you with our emotions. It's just too messy in my head right now." Piper frowned.

"Yeah me too, my own headache will be coming soon too." Paige agreed.

"Ugh why can't he just tell us whatever it is? It couldn't be so bad consequence right? He just lost his finicee and probably came back from the near-death for god's sake!" Piper sighed.

"Yeah he defiantly needs to express his feelings, secrets or not. Doesn't he know we are here to help him and well, not completely hate him after all these? He seems so sad and lonely." Phoebe said.

"And very much alone." Paige added.

"Okay maybe you all concerning about his emotion, but I can't say I am not curious more about who he is." Leo admitted, finally spoke for the first time.

The three sisters nodded. Thinking the same thing.

"It should give us some hints right? I mean how rare is half Whitelighter and half witch? Only me and Wyatt so far!" Paige expressed.

"Yeah sweetie we know. Maybe his parents had to keep it a secret too? Me and Leo defiantly secreted enough at first." Piper tried to think in logic, they were really onto something now. Although she and Leo was now apart, thanks to a certain Whitelighter which however she couldn't bring herself completely blame to; she was still in love with Leo and proud of their love, anything that could made those strict elders mad..

"That's right, but Leo, how many whiteligers you know that have the 'fell in love' or 'let's screw the rules and elsers' sign?" Phoebe pondered and asked.

"Not that I can know of or noticed. I am pretty sure I am the only one right now since I am kinda a model examples about breaking rules. If anyone want to follow my sample then would've come to me for advice." Leo thought for a while and said in smile. He blushed a little, he was still in love with Piper no matter what their status, hopefully one day he can win her back..

They agreed and laughed a little, all proud of Piper and Leo breaking the rules; and of course, had their wonderful son and nephew.

"Okay, so as we know there's no other Whitelighter fell in love with a witch, perhaps in the future it became a popular thing?" Paige guessed.

"It could be, but..how old do you think Chris is?" Piper suddenly asked.

"Humm I would say 20,22 at most? Remember I used to check on him thinking he's kinda hot and young?" Phoebe said with a excited smile. Her smile soon turned to a horrified expression, "oh god and I was thinking hitting on such a boy!"

"Ugh yeah tell me about it, how could we forget? I thought you were going to follow my step to hit on a Whitelighter." Piper rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Now that we know he's a witch, he must be really what he looks like, young and in his twenties. Gosh he's really just a boy." Paige remarked.

"You are right, he is a mortal and young. Damn I was once tried to threaten him with a sword, thinking him can't really die.." Leo sighed. The kid was driving him crazy, he never had such anger,mistrust then now guilt towards someone, what's going on?

"I remember your anger towards him when you returned from Valhalla, still scared me." Phoebe shivered.

Leo looked down on his shoes to show his guilt, then find a place to sit down, he knew this this could be a long day.

Piper walked over touching his arm, showing him that it's okay. After all they all mistrusted or said horrible things to a young boy who just want to save whatever thing, and protected them.

But she first had to put her thought out, the pieces seems just couldn't put all together but at least they were on the right track. The sisters also each found a seat.

"Alright back to the topic, so Chris is in his 20s right? And how far future he said he came back to..?" Piper asked Phoebe. They all turned to looked at the latter, since she was the only one talked to Chris at first. While well, Paige was turned into a stone and Piper was downstairs back then.

"He said from 20 years or so.." Phoebe recalled, suddenly had a clicker in her mind, but interpeted by Piper.

"So he's in his 20s and came FROM 20 years or so.. he's not even born yet or is just a baby at this time?" Piper dedected.

"Yeah make sense." Paige agreed.

"What are you trying to say Piper?" Leo could see her mind trying hard to put everything together, they all were.

"Humm let's see what we got here, he's not even born yet or is just a baby, he's half Whitelighter and half witch, and there's no other Whitelighters around who fell in love or would fall in love with a witch soon.." Piper said slowly.

"Unless he stole the Whitelighter power in the first place? But it can't be, we know that he's not evil now.. or he lie about the '20 years or so' thing.." Paige tries to look in the neutral view once more.

"No, no it can't be from the far future, you all saw those movies and TV shows that people from decades later would have wear the strange looking clothes or have high tech or something." Piper said, "Chris looks exactly like our time now, no weird clothes or not even Titan style if what he said was true. 20 years in the future was the most far."

"She's right, if someone came back from the very far future then me and the other elders would've sense it, because the amount of magical energy that need to take. But if only 20 years then is small enough to not be noticed, that's why I didn't have a clue until I met Chris. At least he didn't lie about this." Leo thought and said.

"So back to the question, he's really haven't been born yet or an infant, half Whitelighter half witch, and.." Paige said but was interrupted by a loud exclaimed by Phoebe.

"Oh..My..God!!"

They turned weird looks to her, Phoebe was in between pale face and excitement, eyes widen as large as they could.

"Phoebe! Can't you keep the voice down you are scarying us! What's the matter what did you realized?" Piper asked eagerly.

"Umm..ah..that I just realized that who Chris really is.." Phoebe calmed down a bit, and totally didn't know how to say it. She thought her theory was crazy, impossible, but is it?

"Well who is he then?" Paige asked impatiently. Normally she was the calm one but now she think they really could solve this soon, very soon.

Three pairs of eyes looking at Phoebe, she gulped,positioned herself.

"Who do you think he is? Half Whitelighter half witch, no other half-half couple around and he probably will born soon. Unless he's a baby already then my thought would be totally wrong.." Phoebe guided them to think, really hope she didn't need to say it out loud before they found out themselves.

"Oh..My..god." Paige said in a large "O" shape mouth. Could it be? But she smiled at the thought, there is no doubt, it WAS so obvious!

"When Bianca attacked me before they back to the future, what did he say?" Piper had a far look eyes and pale face.

"Piper, honey, are you okay?" Phoebe thought she would hear her "oh my god" or shocked but she never could guess her sister would ask this question. What is his answer? How does it related to this now?

"He said," Piper answered herself in shaking voice, " _If you kill her now there is no future for any of us to return to and you know it."_ Piper went pale and tears, "Oh god, he's MY son! Mine and LEO's son!" She sink deep in the couch. Unable to think.

Leo's mind was blank, when Paige said her realization he was also hit was the truth. How could he not see it? His face feature was just like Piper, the same cheek bone of the woman he love. His brown hair was like all the sisters'. And his name..oh god Chris must be short for Christoper, his father's name.. He absent-minded held Piper in his arm when he heard her shock.

"I hit him, I threaten to recycle him, I dragged him into the time portal violently and I almost killed him with my sword without any hesitation! How could I do that to him? To my own son? God i am a terrible father, no wonder he didn't want to tell me. I deserved to be hated by him." Leo mumbled out loud, tears threaten to fall and he was consumed by his guilt.

Piper rubbed her hands around his arm, "At least you were there to take care of him when he's hurt, what did I do?" She could barely calm herself. How many times she ignore him? She supposed to recognized her own son the first sight saw him! Those beautiful green eyes were just like Leo, the same pair of eyes that looked at her in pain and sadness when Leo was dying; beamed in happiness when they were together..Gosh. How screw up was she? She's a terrible mother! "I am a terrible mother who didn't even recognized her own son for months and never care if he's okay; always ignore his feeling. He's right not to tell me, I don't derserve his love." Piper sobbed. Leo held her tied.

"Sweetie you didn't know, none of us know! You can't blame yourself about it please." Phoebe came and kneeled down in front of Piper and grabbed her hand. "I was horrible to him too..I almost always pay no attention to his words and only care about went to my love life with Jason. Let alone care about his well-being. What kind of empath am I?" Phoebe said in sighed.

"Yeah we all done wrong. I always thought he's annoying and just used him to help do my temp jobs or complained about demon hunts..But now is not the time to be sad, we should make it up to him before is too late." Paige also came over to rubbed Piper's back. She tried to reason everyone. "And we should be happy! You guys got another son and we got another nephew, who is brave to travel back in time to save the world. Although a little neuric." Paige said trying to light up their mood.

They laughed lightly. Piper's eyes showed love immediatity now think about her brave son. Leo beamed with pride.

"You are right Paige, we should be happy, I would make it up to him even it takes me the rest of my life to earn his love." Piper nodded and vowed.

"I would do anything for his forgivness, but won't get that high hope. I will be there for him from now on as his father. I would never hurt him again, I would never let anything happened to him again." Leo said seriously, thinking his new-found son lying on the couch with a large wound on the chest. He swore he would never let that happen again.

"He won't be alone anymore, he's got family." Phoebe agreed.

"And to help saving whatever dark future he try to prevent." Paige added.

"I think we should go check on him, he must really hurt after Bianca's death. But oh..can I say that I don't want her to be my daughter-in-law even if she's alive?" Piper whined, she didn't want to sound rule that disrespect her son and the dead; but any son's girlfriends who try to kill her and had cold-blooded heritage were hardly getting her any favor in. How could her son like such person? But well any Halliwell would fall for evil at least once, this just proved that he's really a Halliwell through and through. Perhaps she was good once just like Cole anyway.

They smiled a little.

"I think it's okay to say that honey." Phoebe laughed, "but try not to say it to Chris, he's really hurt about her death even though she betrayed him and almost killed him." She thought a little back about her and Cole.

"Yeah if not us then he probably still be in the future.. hey Piper calm down." Paige said noticing Piper's anger when she again thought her son was betrayed and hurt like that. Piper compulsed herself trying hard not to blow up anything.

"I wonder what happened in the future.." Paige continued.

"We all want to know but let's try to be there for him, we could always ask the questions later." Leo said.

They agreed.

"I can't sense him in this house, he's back in P3." Leo informed.

"When we get there and solved this thing out, the first thing I am gonna do is move him to the manor. Gosh how could I let my son or ANYONE live in the back office like that.." Piper rubbled.

"Okay sweeties we all agree, just stop the guilt talk now." Phoebe assured her, tried to make her feel better.

Piper took a deep breath. Leo grabbed her hand and orbbed out, Paige and Phoebe followed.

XX

AN: I watched back the episode and realized that when Chris said he's from 20 years or so in the future Piper was there too, but I will just keep it my way in my story, kinda little AU fact haha:)


	2. Chris Halliwell

Chapter 2 Chris Halliwell

Chris was tired. He's not just exhausted from the lack of sleep, the stealing power from Bianca, and he couldn't remember when was the last time he eat something; but also tired of all the emotions.

The death of Bianca was too raw to get away, it was too painful. And worst of all she was killed by his own brother. Right before he tried to chocked him to death. The brother that was once his best friend and most closest person aside from his mum. The brother that he now tried so hard to safe in the past.

It hurts so much. How could his big brother become like this? He thought about it many times and the only answer was that he was turned or planned an evil seed or something when he was too young to remember.

He pretended nothing big happened in front of the sisters and Leo just now. His heart was tear in pieces. And he couldn't even tell them the truth, it would be too painful to them, also he didn't want them to find out who he is, not yet. But the child inside him really want to just run to his mummy and aunts and cry the hell out of it.

He knew this was hard, when he traveled back to the past. He would have to pretend he didn't know them before. No matter how much they missed them since they died years ago..except Leo, and the world turned upside down. They were the Charmed Ones, his charges; and their former-Whitelighter. Not his mum and aunts and..dad. He reminded himself everyday, every second around them. It became too hard lately, that they continued distrusted or ignored him. The hatred from his dad he could handle, though not even his Leo would violently towards him like that. But his mum and aunts, gosh it hurt so much. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

Now after this new incident, he didn't know what to do anymore. Yes, he said to baby Wyatt right after the yet again horrible encounter with his brother that if he couldn't save him he swore he would stop him. But could he still do it? He's been in here for months and vanquished countless demons already, some with the sisters' help and some when he was alone in the underworld day and night. But all turned to dead ends. He still had no clue who turned his brother.

Wyatt said this was who he is, that he chose to be this way instead of being turned. But Chris knew that was not true, his big brother was not born evil. He's Twice-blessed and the first born of the amazing love between Piper and Leo, a witch and a Whitelighter who broke all the rules to be together. How could he born evil? He was the one that always protected him—his little brother since he could remember. It was after the..event that Wyatt started to slip into the darkness more and more.

He was determinetered to save his brother and the future all along, but it hurts to think that his big brother just killed his love one, and tried to kill him. Wyatt was constantly tried to get Chris into his side and angry about Chris not join in, but he had never once hurt Chris. He knew Wyatt ordered his minions not to hurt him as well. The only thing he did was sent Bianca to "try to kill" him to give him some warning. He knew Wyatt would never want to hurt him. But he killed his aunts and all the rest of the family, minus grandpa. That he could never forgive. He knew he's evil. So the only thing he could do was to go back to the past and save him becoming evil, to save all these before it happened.

But now Bianca..he was all alone.

He was now in the Golden Gate Bridge for a while to calm. It was always his favorite spot since he could remember, and his father's too. _The Apple isn't fall from the same tree far,_ he thought and smiled in bitter.

It was getting cold at night, why won't it be it's November. The wind blew his hair and soon he couldn't stand the cold anymore so he orbbed back to his room at P3.

When Chris arrived in P3 he felt really exhausted, hungry and cold. He found a T-shirt to add to his clothes hoping that can keep him warm. He sighed, what did he expect, he only got few clothes here. And there was no heater in his P3 room.

He walked around to find some food to eat, finally found some bread and hams, _luckily mum kept some in her club._ He quickly made a sandwich and ate it. He then went to took a shower in the poor conditioned washroom. When he came out he did not feel much better. Hunger's gone but he was still cold and tired.

He quickly checked himself if have any injuries left or poison wounds. You might never know when got hurt in the magical world. He really didn't want to call Leo to heal if had any. But he found none. Even the wound that left by Binaca earlier was gone, not a scar left. _Prehaps I still haven't recovered from Wyatt's attack._

But he's head felt fine, where he mostly hit; and his neck was ok too, where Wyatt tried to..choke him, he thought painfully. So what's the problem? _Silly, you haven't eat or sleep enough for a long time, any human being would crushed before long._ His own voice suddenly told him. _Yeah plus everything happened last night and today I felt so drained_... Chris decided to just go to sleep, hope he would feel better when he wakes up.

That was when Leo and the sisters orbbed in.

Chris signed, he really didn't have the time or mood or physical condition to face them right now. He knew they got a lot of questions, especially they now knew he's half witch. Will they found out about him eventually? Will they asked about the thing happened in the future again? He told them he couldn't tell, but the stubborn Halliwells gene would made it in vain anyway. He didn't have the mind to think it right now, all he wanted was a nice long sleep.

"Hey..what?" He asked tiredly.

"Umm Chris, we just want to talk to you." Piper says carefully, thinking how they could approach to her stubborn sensitive son saying that they already knew who he was. He looked so tired, must because of today's event. Poor him. No one ever care about how he felt..

"Can we talk tomorrow? I am really tired now and was just going to sleep." Chris said weakly, hoping it could get them leave. Seeing them was too painful, let alone needed to remember the pain of happened today if they really wanted to ask him questions, no doubt.

"Oh..Umm we just want to tell you something, and ..you don't have to hide your feelings..about Bianca and all." Phoebe approached him carefully, tried not to let him feel more hurt. "No questions ask I promise."

"Okay." Chris defected and sat down in the couch/bed.

Piper took a deep breathe and sat down beside him, "We Umm..we found out something today.." she really didn't know how to continue.

"It made us trust you more." Paige quickly picked it up.

Chris noticed they all look so nervous instead of angry, he wonder what could it be, they trusted him more so it was a good thing right? But how?

"And we felt sorry for what we did in the past." Leo said seriously looked him into the eyes.

"Wow..Umm thanks. I take it was because today's event? Thanks guys for the spell and helped me all along though." Chris says in smiled.

"You are welcome, but it was not that..well it kinda is.." Phoebe struggled, geez can't she just say it out loud? But both she and the rest of them knew that it was not wise.

"Then what Phoebe? Why are you all talking like this? If you want to say something just say it." Chris really not in the shape to hold on much longer, he started to get a little light-headed.

"Ok I am just going to say it." Piper decided. Leo and her sisters touched her arm to encourag her. They thought she should be the one who said it out eventually, as his mother and probably the soft spot for him, otherwise he probably would orbbed away in shock.

"We know who you are..my brave son." There, Piper finally said it. She touched his cheek, noticing something. But all she concentrated now was to wait for the explode or whatever reaction from her son. However, she was going to be there for him no matter what. She dropped her hand and waited. All of them waited in slience.

Chris froze, he literally could felt froze as in can-not-move. He wondered whether his mum had freezed the whole room. But no, it was just his mind. He couldn't think, how did they found out? Was it because the half witch thing?

5 minutes later he finally said, "H..how?" In a croaked voice.

He didn't know what else to say. It was good that they knew now, but how did they go from here? Will they full of guilt trying to compensent him or..?His headache started and felt he would passed out from the panic shock. His heart was pounding in his chest loudly. He took a deep breathe to calm himself.

"It's pretty obvious that once we knew you are a half witch and you are 20 something years old AND from the 20 years or so future." Paige said with a proud smiled. Although she didn't know if it was appropriate giving the fact that the poor boy now looked like he was going to faint in any minute by the shock.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would've trust you completely. I would've trust you. I am sorry for what I did." Leo said sadly in guilt while touching Chris's shoulder. "We are here now buddy, you are not alone anymore." He tried to smiled for him.

Chris turned his head to him, he knew this was not the Leo he grew up with(hardly with), but a good father that only tried to protect his family. Although he still couldn't completely forgive him for what he did in the future, he understood what he did since he came to the past. It was all for family, just like himself. And he was the one who kinda break his parents up or at least caused them pain so what would he blame?

"It's okay I understand why you did it, I kinda broke you guys up for making room for me to become the Whitelighter, sorry." Chris said trufully. "So we are even."

"But we were horrible to you, I only cared about Jason and not even care about my duty these days." Phoebe sighed, said guilty, family always comes first in the Halliwell manor, what was she thinking?

"It's okay Phoebe i honestly don't think it matters now." Chris said in a weak smile. He could never hate his mum and aunts, even to his father he could only hate a little, he love each of them too much.

"How could you say that? I am a terrible mother who never realized her son was standing right in front of her!" Piper says tearly.

"It's not your fault mum.." Chris said before realized it.

Piper was surprised but smiled, he called her mum!

The rest of them smiled, touching that he finally showed his hidden love to his family.

Chris stopped talking for a second, realizing that he haven't call her mum for years, although in his heart he called her million times already since he came to the past. He didn't know how to react, but it felt good.

"Oh my baby.." Piper said softly pulling Chris into her arms.

Chris was surprised at first but embraced in his mother's arms right away. He hadn't felt her warm like this in years since his 14th birthday.

"Mum.." Chris felt his eyes filled with tears. He tried hard not to fall, "you couldn't have know it, I mean you are not even pregnant with me now, how could you think or believe that your unborn son came here from the future? I have to hide who I really am." Chris said.

"He's got a point. Time travel could be very tricky and could endanger the timeline if not careful." Leo said, putting his hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Yeah you taught me that during the very few face to face conversations we had when i growing up." Chris said bitterly, but tried not to think how much he actually alike his father in thinking the logic way and..secretive.

"Really? I am sorry buddy for didn't grow up with you.. I was always not there was I?" Leo realized sadly. Touching his shoulder with his other hand. "I promised you that it won't happen again, not this time. When we got the little you we will be there for him everyday in his life. And now to you too. You are so brave to come here to help all of us. I am proud of you buddy. I won't let you be alone anymore." He said in vowed.

Chris nodded, his tears finally came out. This was the word he wished could heard from his father all along in his life. Maybe this time it would be better. He decided to give him a chance.

Suddenly, Chris had a coughing fit. Piper and Leo quickly rubbed his back for him to breathe normal again.

"Whoa calm down buddy it's okay now." Leo said and thinking it was because of all the revelations and emotions that chocked his son.

Chris finally calm his breathing and was just going to answer.

"No..Leo he's burning up!" Piper said panicked touching her son's forehead, "I knew I felt something wrong when I touched you." She fussed over him now.

"Mum it's okay I probably just caught a cold.." He sneezed.

"Alright that's it, let's get you back to the manor now and you are gonna stay there from now on." Piper said in final tone.

"But.." Chris didn't know what to say, are they invite them to live in the manor now? But it would be so good to rest there just like when he was a kid whenever he was sick. He was too weak to worry about the other things.

"No buts mister." Piper grabbed him and told Leo to orbbed them back. Phoebe and Paige followed, each with a slightly worry face.

Back in the manor, Leo and Piper helped Chris lying down on the bed in the guest room, but he insisted to sit up a bit.

Paige held a glass of water to him. Leo tried to heal him not it's not working.

"Why is it now working?" Piper asked.

"Guys I am okay it's just a cold, you don't have to heal me." Chris coughed.

"It is not the after effect or whatever happened today. I can't heal the self-inflicted illness, Chris must exhausted himself enough to catch the cold." Leo said, touching his son's shoulder to made him feel better. The poor boy just didn't know when to stop and relax a bit, just like his mum when she set in motion..

"Oh my..Chris honey when was the last time you eat properly and slept long?" Piper asked sharply and signed, already knew the answer. He was just too much like Prue.. and maybe herself. Someday he would get himself killed if he was never gonna stop and take good care of himself. Then again, until today they never care much about him. She thought guilty.

"Umm..can't remember when was the last time I slept niclely, but I just ate a sandwich before you came." He said shyly in a weak smile. It was all too much alike his mother asked him such questions when he was a kid, whenever he did something stupid to let himself hurt.

"And when was the last time you ate before the sandwich?" Piper asked already shaking her head. She's going to take good care of him but first he had to want to take good care of himself.

"Umm..can't remember." Chris couldn't even look in his mum's eyes now, or any of them's. He knew how worry his mum and aunts and now his..dad could be, he didn't want to upset them.

"Sweetie I know we didn't care you much before..and I am sorry about that." Piper said in guilt tone before saying firmly, "now we knew who you are, we are going to take good care of you. But first you have to promise me from now on you have to eat three healthy meals a day with the proper amount, and sleep for at least 7 hours every night, got it?" Piper demanded, it was for her boy's own good.

"I got it mum." Chris nodded quickly, he didn't want to self-destructed either and didn't want his mum to be upset. He was just too caught up in the mission.

"Good. Now drink the water and get some sleep. If you have any feeling of getting worst you gonna tell us okay?" Piper commended in love tone.

"Okay I promised." Chris grabbed the water and drank it.

"That's my boy." Leo patted him on the shoulder, he hoped that he won't scare him about the "my boy" part, he knew he wasn't ready.

"Thanks, Dad." Chris said with a smile. Maybe it was the fever, he felt he should go easy on his old man. He now just a good father trying to do everything right.

Leo was surprised that his son was willing to call him dad, he smiled. But he quickly think back to what he said to him.

 _"Looks like we are a one big family again."_ Chris said in lighten mood after he showed them the potion was really just for helping Phoebe to block her empthy problem.

Leo made a fake smile and said without emotion, _"You are not family."_ And he left.

 _How hurt was he? To hear me said that. I never said anything that cold to anyone not even Cole, how could I say that to my own son even I didn't know? Hell every bad thing i did to him were so out of my character, what's wrong with me?_ Leo wanted to cry, for all the things he did that had hurt his son. He could not take it back now.

"Thanks son. And I am so sorry for everything.." He chocked.

"Leo..dad..you already apologized, it's okay." Chris said weakly, he didn't want this guilt man to continue the guilt trip. He knew he wasn't completely forgive him, whether was this him or his future self; but he already decided that to give him a chance, at least not hate him anymore.

And hate was tired enough.

"You are right son, from now on I would be here for you buddy." Leo rubbed his shoulder.

"Okay we should give room for Chris to sleep now. Good night sweetheart, and sleep well, get well soon." Piper kissed his forehead.

"Thanks mum." Chris smiled in satisfy, he again haven't felt this for a long,long time.

When they started to leave, Piper suddenly reminded of Chris, "Oh and honey, you cannot go to the underworld or demon hunting until you get better AND we allow. When you recovered you have to tell at least one of us everytime when go to underworld, got it?"

"But mum.." Chris protested, it would be so not free to come and go to track the leads.

"No buts! We are your family and when it comes to your safely you will need to do as we said, are we clear?" Piper said in a demanded tone again but she really just so worry of her son. How many times he was alone in the underworld with countless danger?

"Alright mum I promised." Chris defected, he was too tired to argue, and he knew it was for his own good. His mum and family was doing this only because they love him.

It was so good to be loved again.

"Okay we are leaving, good night sweetheart. We will check on you sometimes, call us when you need anything." Piper said.

"Okay. Good night mum." Chris started to close his eyes.

"Sleep well buddy." Leo said, kissed him in the forehead.

"Get well soon my dear nephew." Phoebe and Paige said at the same time and smiled to each other.

Chris smiled, that's HIS family.

"Thanks dad, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige." He said softly, soon aslept.

The sisters and Leo smiled and left his room, thinking how much happened during one day, and how much changed within one day. Now they had a son and nephew.

Although they still have many questions, but it could wait. They were going to listen to his feelings, to protect him. They were going to help him whatever he came back to achieve.

As a Halliween family, as always.

THE END


End file.
